


bubblegum ♡

by jjunnie_jpg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunnie_jpg/pseuds/jjunnie_jpg
Summary: <3333
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	bubblegum ♡

its eight in the afternoon, but its summer so the sun is slowly setting, emitting a golden glow that seeps through the wooden-rimmed window as the blinds had been pulled up; making the room look prettier. 

the interior is white, but doesn't lack spirit. the lengths of the room from to corner to another are neatly-hooked fake vines. and his pristine bed is encased with fairy lights. 

the walls are riddled with some kind of poster or mirror but nearby his window is his desk. 

neatly organised with pens and stationery on one side and books and resources. in the middle lays sage. 

jeonghan remembered him talking about it on a phone call. it purifies the air or something like that. but the main thing he remembers is that seungcheol likes it. 

a sudden breeze dances around the room as the door opens. jeonghan's attention has been ripped away from whatever game he was playing on his phone when he glances at the thigh highs that are white with two black stripes that encase his lover's legs. 

he believes that his eyes decieve him as they go up, staring at the shirt, his shirt that stop at his pulpy thighs, sparkling due to the light. 

jeonghan's eyes go up and up glancing at the striped sleeves that touch the tip of his middle finger.

seungcheol's face is beat red, due to the small amount of embarrassment from the exposure of his legs.

his eyes are more hazel in the setting sun and his lips look even more red and ravishing than ever.

"wow." he huffs, all air taken away from him

"wow what?"

jeonghan knows that seungcheol can get very anxious when a sentence isn't very specific on whether it's negative or positive. 

"wow, you look great, baby!"   
its the flush of crimson that arises on his face brings a light smirk to jeonghans face, the shyness of the boy making him seem somewhat assertive. having control over the boy with just a mere few words.

"thank you" seungcheol whispers, for if only a gust of wind would come by jeonghan wouldn't be able to hear it. but jeonghan always listens to to his bunny.

cheol rocks from toe to heel, looking absolutely irresistible as his shirt droops to the side, revealing his milky skin in the flattering evening.

hands pounce, lightly tugging at seungcheols pelvis, urging the older boy to come nearer. after obediently compelling, the cotton on his legs are now on the outer side of the youngers thighs.

seungcheol isnt sitting down in his lap however, but almost instantly as he was dragged, he rapped arms loosely around his neck.

seungcheols chocolate iris' sparkle in the golden hour, his skin looking more exquisite the more jeonghan looks. pretty lashes fluttering. 

his red lips are slightly spead, tounge peeking out and licking up the little saliva that came out. strawberry bubblegum breath puuffing out. 

god, jeonghan just want to devour him.

lips and teeth clash with the pull of seungcheol's neck, and he instantly melts into the make out, settling himself properly into the youngers lap. hands grasping the youngers black hair. 

a hand creeps towards seungcheols's back and goes down, squeezing the a supple cheek. seungcheol whines pitifully, creating a segway for his tounge to enter.

the other slithers up his shirt, lightly kneeding one of his nipples. whines now turning into whimpers at the sudden sensitivity causing the older to rub against him. a quiet growl growing. 

they eventually run out of breath and they separate, jeonghan takes a detailed look at seungcheol, wanting to take as many photos with his mind. he already looks so fucked, messy blue locks, lip gloss smudged and his maroon eyes hazy.

he still has his hand under the shirt, his other goes to join it, twisting at seungcheols pink nipples.

"cheolie" he whispers, expecting to get his name in return. but seungcheol looks about on the verge of crying as he's teased so he tones it down.

"j-joshua."

jeonghan watches from the window across his, as he does every saturday night, watching his baby be pleasured by his actual lover. seungcheol being loved by his boyfriend joshua.

and how he knew about the their sexual endeavours?

well, seungcheol and jeonghan weren't exactly strangers. rather they were best friends. and best friends tell each other everything right?

so at eight in the afternoon, he watched his long-time crush be loved by his acquaintance, his heartthrob classmate and neighbour. 

and jeonghan can't do anything because he prioritises his crushes life more than his own. and he'd rather see seungcheol be happy.

so he lets himself jerks off to the way seungcheol moans and goes to sleep in shame, wishing it could be him kissing the older boy to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im new to ao3 (writing wise) and thought why not? this is short because i'm not very confident i writing smut so i apologies for that. hopefully i can adapt and try new things but for now, here you go. i hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
